retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood episodes
These are episode lists from each season of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. First Era (1968-1976) Season 1 (1968) Season 1 comprises of 130 episodes, all presented in monochrome black and white. These episodes originally aired from February 19 to August 16, 1968, five days a week for half a calendar year in a row. The first half of this season last aired on August 22, 1969, while the second half last aired a year later, on August 21, 1970. Seasons 2-9 (1969-1976) The first color seasons of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood each comprised of 65 episodes per season, originally broadcasting for 13 consecutive weeks. From May 24, 1971 to February 20, 1976, the four most recent seasons aired on PBS annually. For example, Seasons 2-5 aired from May 24, 1971 to May 19, 1972, and Seasons 3-6 aired from May 22, 1972 to May 18, 1973. This continued until Season 9 premiered, only comprising of five episodes. The first 20 episodes of Season 4 (1971) were entirely filmed in 1970; the first nine episodes of Season 5 (1972) were entirely filmed in 1971; the first nine episodes of Season 6 (1973) were filmed entirely in 1972; Episodes 1270–1303 were given copyright dates of both 1972 and 1973; the last 22 episodes of Season 6 and the first 24 episodes of Season 7 (1974) were given copyright dates of both 1973 and 1974; and finally, the last 41 episodes of Season 7 and the first episode of Season 8 (1975) had copyright dates of both 1974 and 1975. Starting on February 23, 1976, further reruns of all episodes included a "trolley card". The first run of these episodes occurred from February 23, 1976 to November 25, 1977, followed by a second run from November 28, 1977 to September 7, 1979. These reruns all contained the 1971 PBS logo, including those that premiered before 1971. Afterwards, 20 episodes (15 from Season 2 and five from Season 3) were "banned" for containing what looked like "offensive" content following their last reruns in early 1978. The third run occurred from September 10, 1979 to September 18, 1981, with occasional interruptions by new episodes and reruns from the "Modern Era", and without any of the "banned" episodes. The fourth run lasted from September 21, 1981 to December 2, 1983, also marking the last time another 15 episodes of Season 2 reran on PBS. The fifth and final run of the rest of Season 2 lasted from December 5, 1983 to January 20, 1984, followed by the fifth run of Seasons 3-9 from January 23, 1984 to May 30, 1986, with Episodes 1376–1390 airing twice in the same year (1985). The sixth run lasted from June 2, 1986 to June 16, 1989. This was also the last run of Episodes 1291–1350, Episodes 1396–1400, Episodes 1411–1420 and Season 9 on PBS. The rest of Season 3 last aired from July 19 to September 8, 1989, as so did Season 4, in September 1989 and from April 23 to July 6, 1990. At that time, the Season 4 episodes all contained the 1989 PBS logo, and were closed-captioned. Season 5 last aired in July 1990 and from April 22 to June 28, 1991. These episodes also contained the 1989 PBS logo and were closed-captioned. The rest of Season 6 (Episodes 1261–1290) last aired from July 1 to August 9, 1991, with closed captions and the 1989 PBS logo at the end. After that, only Seasons 7 and 8 remained in rotation. Even more of Season 7 last aired in May and June 1992, leaving only 10 episodes in rotation. Another five episodes last aired in May and June 1993. Only the last five episodes of Season 7 aired in July 1994 and August 1995, and they were the last ones from this era. The last 35 episodes of Season 8 aired from June 29 to August 7, 1992, and the remainder of whole season aired for the last time from June 14 to August 13, 1993 and from July 11 to August 12, 1994. The Death of a Goldfish episode (1101), aired as a special presentation on PBS Kids HD in February 2018, almost three decades after it last aired on member PBS stations. This episode included the 2013 PBS Kids logo at the end. Had that episode aired in the 2000s, it probably would have had the 1998 or 2002 PBS logos instead. Modern Era (1979-2001) Season 10 Part 1: *'Topic:' Starting School *'Original Air Dates: '''August 27–31, 1979 *These episodes aired on the second or third week of every August since 1980, except in 1989. Part 2: *'Topic:' Superheroes *'Original Air Dates: February 4–8, 1980 *These episodes aired three times in 1980 and 1981 (in February/March, May and August), and also reran on the second week of August 1982, before moving to the final week of every October since 1983. Part 3: *'''Topic: Windstorm in Bubbleland *'Original Air Dates:' May 19–23, 1980 Season 11 Part 1: *'Topic:' Divorce *'Original Air Dates:' February 16–20, 1981 Part 2: *'Topic: '''Competition *'Original Air Dates: 'June 1–5, 1981 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Play *'Original Air Dates: 'July 20–24, 1981 Season 12 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Discipline *'Original Air Dates: 'March 1–5, 1982 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Pets *'Original Air Dates: 'May 31–June 4, 1982 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Make-Believe *'Original Air Dates: 'June 28–July 2, 1982 Season 13 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Friends *'Original Air Dates: 'November 15–19, 1982 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Games *'Original Air Dates: 'February 7–11, 1983 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Day Care and Night Care *'Original Air Dates: 'April 25–29, 1983 Season 14 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Conflict *'Original Air Dates: 'November 7–11, 1983 *Last aired in April 1996 before they were pulled from rotation. Part 2: *'Topic: 'Work *'Original Air Dates: 'April 4–8, 1984 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Grandparents *'Original Air Dates: 'May 7–11, 1984 Season 15 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Food *'Original Air Dates: 'November 19–23, 1984 Part 2: *'Topic: 'No and Yes *'Original Air Dates: 'February 4–8, 1985 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Play *'Original Air Dates: 'May 13–17, 1985 Season 16 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Families *'Original Air Dates: 'November 25–29, 1985 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Making and Creating *'Original Air Dates: 'February 3–7, 1986 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Celebrations *'Original Air Dates: 'May 5–9, 1986 Season 17 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Playthings *'Original Air Dates: 'November 24–28, 1986 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Dance *'Original Air Dates: 'March 9–13, 1987 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Making Mistakes *'Original Air Dates: 'May 4–8, 1987 Season 18 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Alike and Different *'Original Air Dates: 'November 23–27, 1987 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Nighttime *'Original Air Dates: 'March 7–11, 1988 *First episodes with the title card and credits in a different font. Part 3: *'Topic: 'Kindness & Unkindness *'Original Air Dates: 'May 2–6, 1988 Season 19 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Secrets *'Original Air Dates: 'November 21–25, 1988 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Fun & Games *'Original Air Dates: 'February 20–24, 1989 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Josephine the Short-Neck Giraffe *'Original Air Dates: 'May 1–5, 1989 Season 20 Part 1: *'Topic: 'When Parents Go to Work *'Original Air Dates: 'November 20–24, 1989 Part 2: *'Topic: 'The Environment *'Original Air Dates: 'April 16–20, 1990 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Fathers & Music *'Original Air Dates: 'July 30–August 3, 1990 Season 21 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Mouths and Feelings *'Original Air Dates: 'November 19–23, 1990 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Growing *'Original Air Dates: 'February 25–March 1, 1991 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Dress-Up *'Original Air Dates: 'August 26–30, 1991 Season 22 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Art *'Original Air Dates: 'November 25–29, 1991 *First episodes sponsored by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting since 1979. Part 2: *'Topic: 'Imaginary Friends *'Original Air Dates: 'February 24–28, 1992 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Learning *'Original Air Dates: 'August 24–28, 1992 *Last episodes sponsored by the Sears-Roebuck Foundation. Season 23 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Up & Down *'Original Air Dates: 'November 23–27, 1992 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Love *'Original Air Dates: 'February 22–26, 1993 *Last episodes to contain the 1989 PBS logo. Part 3: *'Topic: 'Then and Now *'Original Air Dates: 'August 30–September 3, 1993 *First episodes to contain the PBS Kids "P-Pals" logo, in addition to being sponsored by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting as a private corporation funded by the American people. Season 24 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Things to Wear *'Original Air Dates: 'February 21–25, 1994 *First episodes closed-captioned by The Caption Center, taking over for the National Captioning Institute. Part 2: *'Topic: 'Going Away and Coming Back *'Original Air Dates: 'August 29–September 2, 1994 Season 25 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Fast and Slow *'Original Air Dates: 'February 20–24, 1995 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Everybody's Special *'Original Air Dates: 'August 28–September 1, 1995 Season 26 Part 1: *'Topic: 'What Do You Do With the Mad That You Feel? *'Original Air Dates: 'October 16–20, 1995 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Transformations *'Original Air Dates: 'February 19–23, 1996 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Helping *'Original Air Dates: 'July 22–26, 1996 Part 4: *'Topic: 'Brave and Strong *'Original Air Dates: 'August 26–30, 1996 Season 27 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Sharing *'Original Air Dates: 'February 17–21, 1997 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Be Yourself; That's the Best *'Original Air Dates: 'August 25–29, 1997 Season 28 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Giving and Receiving *'Original Air Dates: 'February 16–20, 1998 Part 2: *'Topic: 'You and I Together *'Original Air Dates: 'July 27–31, 1998 Part 3: *'Topic: 'Little and Big *'Original Air Dates: 'August 24–28, 1998 Season 29 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Noisy and Quiet *'Original Air Dates: 'February 15–19, 1999 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Go, Stop, Go *'Original Air Dates: 'July 26–30, 1999 Part 3: *'Topic: 'When Things Get Broken *'Original Air Dates: 'August 23–27, 1999 *Last episodes to contain the PBS Kids "P-Pals" logo with the e/i balloon, and also, the last ones with the "Dash" version of the 1999 PBS Kids logo on reruns, when the logo went into permanent use since then. Season 30 Part 1: *'Topic: 'Curiosity *'Original Air Dates: 'February 21–25, 2000 Part 2: *'Topic: 'Ready to Read *'Original Air Dates: 'August 28–September 1, 2000 Season 31 *'Topic: 'The Arts *'Original Air Dates: '''August 27–31, 2001 *Series finale. Since then, a total of 300 episodes reran in random order through the late 2000s. Category:Episode lists Category:Public Broadcasting Service